Crazy Love
by rholou
Summary: Written for Robert Week on Tumblr. Rebecca is Nell.


Written for the final day of Robert Week on tumblr.

Day 7 (10th September) - Write a scene, from a storyline, you wish would be given to Robert:

Again I'm not sure this fits the prompt but I wanted to shoehorn it in anyway. Basically Rebecca is Nell, in other words crazy. We can but hope can't we?

Robert sat at the bar staring into his pint. He kept shooting sly glances at where Aaron was sat with Adam. But Adam had made it very clear when the two of them walked in that he was not welcome to join them. He kind of wanted to just get up and go but he was determined to finish his pint first, he didn't want to look like a coward.

Victoria walked past him with some food, she looked at him before looking over at Aaron and back at him again. When she'd delivered the food she stopped next to him on her way back to the kitchen.

"Just go and talk to him" she hissed in his ear.

"No, I can't, he doesn't want me to" he shook his head at her.

"Oh really" she said a little louder. "Is that why he keeps shooting heart eyes at you every time your back is turned".

"Heart eyes? What are you, fifteen?. And no he doesn't" he rolled his eyes at her.

"I know what I'm talking about, and yes he does" she rolled her eyes back at him.

"Well if you're so good at recognising it how come you haven't seen the ones Adam keeps shooting at you?"

"Who says I haven't" she smirked, turning her head slightly to look at the two men. "But that's different anyway".

"Why is it?" Robert was genuinely curious as to why she was still resisiting getting back with Adam when it was obvious that was what they both wanted.

"Fine, you know what I'll go over there and talk to Adam if you come and talk to Aaron".

"Okay" Robert said surprising his sister. It was actually a pretty good idea, with Vic distracting Aaron's bodyguard he might actually get a chance to talk to him for once.

Just as he got off his stool to head over there the door to the pub opened and Pete walked in supporting a shaken looking Rebecca. Robert resisted the urge to roll his eyes, typical she would show up now. It was like she had some kind of sixth sense whenever it came to him and Aaron.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Vic said racing over to them, that was when Robert noticed that Rebecca had a small cut on her eyebrow, blood trickling down the side of her face.

"Pete" Emma had been sitting at the other end of the bar, deep in conversation with Finn about something but now she hurried over to see what was happening.

"I swear I didn't see her" Pete said looking worried. "I was looking at my phone and I just walked straight into her, I knocked her flying".

"I told you it's fine" Rebecca smiled at him weakly. "I'm fine".

"But what about the baby?" Vic sounded a little frantic, Robert walked over to join the small crowd gathered around her, feeling a little bit of concern.

"That's just it, she landed right on her stomach" Pete looked stricken at the fact that he had just knocked a heavily pregnant woman over.

"Maybe I should have a look" Emma said.

"No" Rebecca snapped causing most of them to frown. "I've told you I'm okay".

"Better safe than sorry" Emma said pushing her to sit down in one of the chairs.

Rebecca looked panicked for a minute but when Emma picked her wrist up to check her pulse she relaxed a little bit.

"When is it that your due?" Emma asked her, looking at the cut on her eyebrow as she spoke. From what Robert could tell it looked pretty superficial.

"Erm I... erm, end of next month" Rebecca looked flustered. Robert frowned again. He wasn't sure why it had never occurred to him before but up until now he had no idea when this baby was due. Now that could mainly be down to how little interest he had in it, but the fact that Rebecca didn't just come out with a specific date seemed really odd. Didn't woman normally have an exact date?

"Well I'm just going to have a little feel of your tummy, make sure everything seems okay?"

"But your not even a midwife" Rebecca said starting to stand up.

"No, but I am a trained medical professional" Emma said pushing her back down gently.

"Just let her check you out Rebecca please" Victoria said from where she was hovering over her. Robert had backed up slightly, his mind in overdrive.

Rebecca sighed and sagged back into the seat, Robert didn't miss the worried look she shot him or the fact that she even looked over at where Aaron and Adam were sat watching what was happening.

Emma reached a hand out and gently prodded Rebecca's distended bump. As she prodded and poked gently her face gradually started to change, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"What is it?" Vic asked picking up on the other woman's confused expression.

"I think I need to have a look" Emma said, her eyes wide, her mouth a thin tight line.

"You don't need to" Rebecca looked frantic.

"No I really think I do" Emma insisted.

"You don't have to be embarrassed" Vic put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know you don't like showing your belly off, but I think a pregnant belly is beautiful".

"I'm not embarrassed" Rebecca snapped at her. "I just don't want this nosy cow poking about anymore" Vic took a step back, Rebecca's reaction catching her off guard.

"What's going on?" Robert finally spoke up, this whole thing was weird.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Emma asked.

"Tell me what?" Robert asked.

"Nothing, she doesn't know what she's talking about" Rebecca hissed. She stood up, swaying slightly and raising a hand to her bloodied head.

"Hey, take it easy" Pete said putting his hand out to steady her.

"Don't touch me" Rebecca cried out trying to back away. Emma wouldn't let her though. She moved closer to her and in a move Robert wasn't expecting in the slightest she pulled her top up, exposing her stomach to everyone in the pub.

Except that's not what they were seeing, instead of a rounded belly all they could see was more material.

At first Robert just figured that she was wearing a t shirt or something underneath her other top, that was until Vic gasped. She lunged at the other woman and before anyone could stop her she had grabbed hold of her belly and pulled. There was a disturbing ripping sound, which made Robert wince until he saw his sister stood there holding a weird shaped cushion, velcro straps hung from it, obviously the source of the noise.

Rebecca stood there, her flat toned belly on full view for everyone to see.

"You stupid bitch" she screeched, flying at Victoria, before anyone could react, everyone had just been stood there in stunned silence, unable to get their heads round what they were seeing. She slapped Victoria, hard, round the face, bringing everyone back to their senses. Pete who was standing closest to her grabbed her and pinned her arms to her side before she could do anymore damage.

Aaron and Adam had got out of their seats when they saw what was happening. Adam quickly at Victoria's side checking to see if she was okay. Robert was vaguely aware of the fact that he should probably be checking on his sister but he was in shock. He just kept looking between the cushion that Vic still held and Rebecca's flat stomach.

"I don't...I don't understand" he stammered out.

"She's not pregnant Rob, there is no baby" Vic said crying into Adam's shoulder. She threw the cushion at Rebecca, who made no move to catch it.

"What the hell?" Pete said, he'd let go of Rebecca but he still stood watching her, his eyes wary.

"I'm sorry Robert" Rebecca made as if to move towards him, but he took a step back, almost bumping into Aaron who was standing beside him now, his eyes wide open and shocked.

"Why?" was all Robert could get out.

"Because I love you" Rebecca wailed, her eyes wet with tears.

"What?" Araon said.

"I love him, he's supposed to be with me" Rebecca snarled at him.

"So I was right, this was a trap" Aaron's jaw was tight as he glared at her, but Robert could see the tears in his eyes.

"When will you get it through your thick skull" Robert shouted at her. "I don't love you, I never will, it's Aaron that I love, nothing can change that. But now, wow, I don't even know what to say, this is beyond crazy".

"I went with you to the scan" Victoria frowned.

"I paid the woman to fake it" Rebecca shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Was there...was there ever a baby?" Vic asked, she looked more heartbroken than anyone.

Rebecca shook her head.

"How could you do this?" Vic sobbed and Adam hugged her to him, all the while glaring at Rebecca.

"Did we even sleep together?" Robert asked and Rebecca actually laughed at the question. He felt like punching her.

"God no, you were so wasted, you just cried and then passed out. You wanted to though, I know you did, you've always wanted me" she blinked rapidly at him as she spoke, it was unsettling.

Robert just shook his head at her, he didn't trust himself to speak right now.

"You really are insane aren't you"? Aaron said sadly.

"Takes one to know one doesn't it? Why do you think he came to me in the first place. Because he was sick of having to deal with you and you're pathetic daddy issues" Robert took a step towards her then, the only thing stopping him was Aaron's hand on his arm pulling him back.

"She's not worth it" Aaron told him, but he could hear the hurt in his voice.

"I'm not worth it, I'm not worth it?" Rebecca screeched. "You think you're so special don't you? But he doesn't love you, he can't, not properly, because you're a man. I can give him what he really wants. I can give him the only thing you can't. A family".

"Except there is no baby" Robert shouted at her. "Even if there was I wouldn't want you, you're nothing to me. Aaron is everything".

"No" Rebecca sank to the floor sobbing. "Don't say that, we can still do this. I need you. We can really have a baby, we'll be the perfect family".

Robert looked at her, there on the floor, so pathetic and some of his anger fizzled out. She needed help, there was something seriously wrong with her. He looked around at the people stood there with him.

"Rebecca" Emma said getting down on the floor next to her. "Why don't you come with me?"

"What, where?" Rebecca looked up at her, she looked scared.

"You don't have to be scared, I think we should get that cut checked out, and then maybe we could talk to some people"/

"I'm not mad" Rebecca said.

"No, no of course not. It's just these people, they're friends of mine. They're really good to talk too".

Rebecca reached a hand up and touched her still slightly bleeding eyebrow.

"Um okay, I guess" she seemed totally out of it. Robert could see how unhinged she was, it was actually kind of scary, seeing her like this, all over the place.

"Will you come with me?" she asked him.

"What?" he couldn't believe she was asking him that, after everything. Emma caught his eye over her head and he read the expression there. She was warning him not to set her off again. Who knows what she was capable off in this state. "Um I can't right now, but I'll come and see you later, okay". He felt Aaron squeeze his am and he knew he'd said the right thing.

"Oh okay" Rebecca said sadly, but she let Emma lead her gently from the pub, Pete following behind, looked totally lost as to what was happening.

As soon as the door shut behind them Robert felt his knees buckle, the only thing keeping him from hitting the floor was Aaron holding him up.

"Oh my god" Vic said. "I can't believe that just happened".

"No me neither" Adam said. "I think I need drink".

"I think everyone does" Charity spoke up from behind the bar, Robert couldn't believe she hadn't spoken up sooner. "Wow I thought I could be twisted" she said before turning to pour some drinks.

"You all right?" Aaron asked him as he helped him to a stool and stood next to him, his hand still on his arm.

"I've no idea" Robert told him truthfully. He looked at Aaron then, could see the tears in his eyes and the look of concern on his face, concern for him. "What about you?"

Aaron shrugged picking up the glass that Charity had put down in front of him and drinking it in one gulp. He winced as it went down, he's always hated the taste of hard liquor. Robert picked his own drink up, noticing his hand was shaking as he did so.

"What now?" he said downing his own drink in one go just like Aaron had a moment earlier.

"No idea" Aaron said, copying his own words from only moments ago. "I think I'll start with having another drink though" he said holding it up to show Charity it was empty.

Robert felt numb, he'd barely felt the burn of the alcohol going down. All he could feel was Aaron's hand on his arm, warm and steady, it felt good, like it belonged.


End file.
